A Thorn in the Heart
by musicamode
Summary: Scourge wanted her to stay behind, promising to return. When he doesn't return, Thorn runs off into the forest to find him. But Thunderclan finds her first. Will the young she cat survive? Better than it sounds. Rated T for safety. Please R&R!
1. Denial

musicamode: Hello, readers! This is my second Warriors fic, so you all know the drill: I do not own any of the characters except for Thorn. She's mine.

Scourge: Of course you don't own any of the characters. If you did, I probably wouldn't have died in _Darkest Hour_.

musicamode: Yeah, too bad you died. You're so cute!

Scourge: CUTE? I am _NOT_ cute! (_snarls and unsheathes those reinforced claws of his_)

musicamode: O.o Did I say "cute"? I meant... evil! Yeah! VERY evil! No, don't kill me! X.x

Sandstorm: On with the story!

* * *

Thorn sighed and stared up at the cloudy sky. The light from a flickering street lamp reflected in her green eyes and shone on her black and ginger fur. Three days had passed since Scourge had led his warriors into the forest.

_Flashback_

"Thorn, I want you to stay here."

"I'm not staying, Scourge. I'm coming with you."

"Please, Thorn. You're close to kitting. If you were to come with me, the kits may not be able to take the stress. _You_ may not be able to take it."

Thorn sighed, then looked into the black cat's ice-blue eyes.

"I will stay." She whispered.

Scourge relaxed a little and pressed himself to her flank. She licked his shoulder in return.

"Just make sure you come back safe." Thorn whispered.

"As soon as those cats are driven from the forest, I will." He promised.

_End Flashback_

Thorn's ears pricked up and she nosed the air: They were back. Heart pounding, she raced to meet the returning warriors. She was surprised to see a group of crestfallen, lost-looking cats. It started to rain as Thorn ran over to her brother, a dark brown tom named Shard.

"Hey, Shard, where's Scourge?"

The large tom looked at her with dull yellow eyes.

"He's dead."

Thorn blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"Scourge's dead." Shard repeated.

Thorn glared at him.

"This isn't funny, Shard! Now, where—"

"Scourge… is… _dead_, Thorn!" the tom almost yowled.

The she-cat's eyes widened as she realized that this wasn't some kind of joke.

"D-dead?" she mewed.

"I said it three times, didn't I?"

"He… No! He _can't_ be dead!"

As if on cue, lightning flashed overhead, followed by a clap of thunder.

"Thorn – " Shard began.

"NO!" she yowled.

The tortoiseshell spun around and tore out of the alley. Shard gave chase, but he soon lost sight and scent of her in the icy rain.

"THORN, COME BACK!" he yowled.

But Thorn didn't hear him. All she heard was the blood roaring in her ears and the thud of her paws on the cold ground as they carried her towards the forest.

* * *

Firestar: Yes, musicamode _knows_ it's short, so lay off!

Sandstorm: Ummm... I didn't know Scourge could purr. What'd you do to him?

musicamode: Gave him some catnip. Stuff works wonders, doesn't it? ;)

Thorn: By the way, there's a link to a picture of what I look like is on musicamode's ID page thingy. I don't know what they're called...

Ghost of Bluestar: Review, ya mouse-brained Twolegs!


	2. Dawn Patrol

musicamode: Hello again! I don't own any characters except for Thorn. Y'all know that.

Scourge: "_Y'all_"?

musicamode: What? Can't I have an accent?

Firestar: _sigh_... On with the story!

* * *

Thorn winced as she pulled herself out of the bramble patch. Her wet fur lay slick against her body, and she shook her paws feebly. The she-cat spied a reasonably dry hollow under an old log and slipped under. Thorn tried, in vain, to dry her soaking wet fur; and gave up after a few minutes. She stared outside at the rain before curling up and falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

"Brambleclaw, come ON!" Sandstorm meowed impatiently. 

"I'm coming, Sandstorm! Sheesh…" the tom snapped, padding over muddy ground to the bramble tunnel. (The rain had stopped.)

The two cats headed out of the tunnel on dawn patrol. They were nearing Snakerocks when Sandstorm paused and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I don't kno-- wait…"

Sandstorm parted her jaws and drew in the scent.

"Bloodclan!" she snarled.

"But we drove them all out three days ago." Brambleclaw said. "Are you sure that's not old?"

The pale ginger she-cat sniffed again.

"No, it's fresh." She insisted. " C'mon."

She ran off into the trees, with Brambleclaw in pursuit. Sandstorm came to a halt near an old log. She peered under and snarled, her hackles raised. But her snarls abruptly stopped, and she beckoned Brambleclaw over with her tail. The tom looked under as well. Lying on her side under the log was a red and black she-cat, a queen, telling by the size of her belly. Her eyes were wide open in fear and she was breathing shallowly and quickly. (A/N: Panting in a pregnate cat is a sign of going into labor.) Sandstorm backed up a bit and sat down; Brambleclaw did the same.

"What should we do?" the dark tom asked. "We can't kill her and we shouldn't leave her here. She's going to have kits soon."

Sandstorm though for a minute.

"We'll take her back to camp as a prisoner." She decided. "Once she's had her kits, Firestar can decide what to do with her."

* * *

musicamode: Once again, another short chapter.

Sandstorm: Time for "Thank-Yous!"

**brownstar**: Thanks!

**wildgirlxyz3**: Really? Thanks!

**Queen B of Randomness 016**: Yeah, really fun! Thank you!

Scourge: Please review!

Firestar: "_Please_"! Since when do you say "_please_", Scourge?


	3. Kits

musicamode: I don't own anyone but Thorn and her kits.

Scourge: Look! A random mouse! -_leaps toward it_-

Random Mouse: Don't even think about it, pal! -_whacks Scourge on the head with a rubber chicken and runs off-_

musicamode: Scourgie! Are you okay? -_huggles him-_

Scourge: GAH! GET ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

They nudged the queen to her paws and guided her back to camp. As they crossed the clearing, Sandstorm called out for Cinderpelt. The medicine cat limped over, followed by Firestar and Graystripe. 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We found this prisoner out near Snakerocks. She's… about to have kits." Brambleclaw said.

Graystripe sniffed the panting tortoiseshell, then recoiled. A few curious cats had come out of their dens.

"She smells like Bloodclan." He growled.

Yowls of alarm arose at this comment.

"We know that, Graystripe. But – " Sandstorm began.

"We can ask her why she's here later." Cinderpelt's meow rose above the noise. "Right now, she needs help."

Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Brambleclaw watched in silence as the gray tabby led the queen to the nursery.

* * *

The next day, Graystripe padded over to Cinderpelt's den. He almost ran into the tabby as she came out. 

"Oh, hello, Graystripe. I was just going to check on Thorn."

"Thorn?"

"The Bloodclan prisoner." Cinderpelt meowed.

The deputy nodded and followed the medicine cat to the nursery. He slipped inside after her and peered through the warm darkness of the nursery. Thorn was lying in a mossy nest, gazing contentedly at three kits snuggled up to her side. She looked up.

"Cinderpelt." She dipped her head. "And this must be Graystripe. Cinderpelt told me about you."

"How are you feeling?" the medicine cat asked.

"A little tired, but other than that, I'm fine."

"The kits look healthy." Graystripe commented.

"They are."

The deputy looked closely at the three kits. One was black all over, except for its two front paws, which were white. The second looked just like its mother: a black and red tortoiseshell. The last was black and white, and currently trying to crawl off. Thorn nudged it closer to her. After a few moments, Graystripe slid out of the nursery and Firestar entered. Cinderpelt dipped her head and headed back to her den. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Firestar spoke.

"Tell me: What were you doing on Thunderclan territory?"

* * *

musicamode: I think I did a little better with this chappie. Let me know! 

**Tigerstripe**: Thanks!

**Icefoot**: Thanks, I will! ;)

**wildgirlxyz3**: Yeah, more shorties. Hope I did better with this one!

**Queen B of Randomness 016**: I read your story, and it is totally AWESOME! Read her story, people!

**tabbystar**: Yes, I do, but I'm not sure if it'll help much. Here goes: Don't let unkind reviews keep you from writing. Good luck!

**Luxtail**: Lol! Thanks! I was hoping Scourge didn't seem too OOC. ;)

Scourge: I wasn't even remotely out of character until you startedwriting this!

musicamode: You're much cuter when your OOC.

Scourge: WHAT! I'm gonna --

musicamode: I have two german shepherds here in the studio, Scourge.

Scourge: Nevermind. -_ahem_- Review!


End file.
